The Mirrage Attack
Description The Mirrage Attack was a major attack preformed primarily by the Cocoian Empires, Old Crusaders Law and the entire military of the British, as well as several minor groups, against the Cujoian Empires, and Daevic Empire during The Coblisk Era, it lasted for 9 years, and caused the deaths of nearly 43 billion individuals, and 14 trillion casualties. It was the first of 2 wars, the second was The Horizon Wars. Beginning The beginning of the Mirrage Attack began with continually viciously rising threats in unemployment during a 7 year period, The Bobbleland Council decided to send in legendary General Ken S. Warding to the Southern parts of the Cocoian Rural Zones to make people calm down regarding the unemployment, and that they will fix it with several dozen new companies, in which case, secret meetings were being done by Levin Maron II, with the Daevites, regarding a possible takeover of several Rural zones, they ended up discovering General Ken S. Warding, and plotted an assassination of the General, they immediately sent in 200 soldiers to raid the carts sending over Warding to Renoile, and they quickly destroyed it, 2 scouts ended up notifying the Aristocracy regarding the raid before their execution. The Aristocracy was reasonably furious over their loss, and began sending thousands of soldiers to Cujoian Towns, the Cujoians realized this, and did the same thing to Cocoian Towns, Old Crusader Law soldiers were being accidentally considered as Cocoian people, and were quickly killed, the Crusaders got extremely furious, and began doing several dozen Crusades against the Cujoians. Bobbleland Council The Bobbleland Council ended up making several notes during the event, they will be listed below First Attacks The first attacks during the Mirrage Attacks were that of the small to medium sized towns and cities, this was done so that the larger cities and towns would lack more power, these towns were often destroyed very violently and excessively, with the bystanders being captured and used as slaves, or often times even breeding if they were women, this caused the public to be extremely scared and many migrated either away from any of the major empires to smaller Sub-Empires, or to the large sized towns and cities, given that the small and medium towns and cities were being destroyed and could no longer help with the large sized cities and towns, this made the issue even worse. To cope with the issue, the Aristocracy came out and began making positive videos and advertisements to make people forget about the horrible attack, they even made teenagers and children watch videos of outdated jokes and cultures. These often failed, and were made into a joke themselves after the attack ended. Crusades " took place in the Ancient Pillars of Azorath. ]] The Crusaders went on to several dozen Crusades, these crusades, just like the attacks, these were violent excessively. An example includes that after one of their larger crusades, hundreds of enemy Daevites were discovered hanged on a cross, with their arms stitched into the sides of the cross with barbed wire, and another includes enemies being fed off to wild animals with their arms and legs chopped off. After these crusades, scraps were stolen by Crusaders, usually for profit and or personal usage. The Destruction Event One of the most infamous events during the Mirrage Attack, was the so-called "Destruction Event", this event describes the complete obliteration of either 4 or even 10 Sub-Empires being destroyed during the event, the event details that several Sub-Empires were destroyed and their remains were used by both forces for extra power. The Nuking of the United Colonies Another infamous event was the nuking of the United Colonies, Cocoian Dust Rats, Ltd decided to offer the Cujoians a nuke for their own private usage, they ended up soon after bombing the United Colonies, around 19 billion people died during this event due to the nuke, and 4 billion other died to radiation. Water Poisoning After the nuking event, Crusaders ended up poisoning water supplies for Cujoians, this event caused thousands of Cujoians, mainly young adults, and children to be killed from their water supply being poisoned with toxic chemicals. The Ovion Empire A new empire was being formed during the Mirrage Attack; The Ovion Empire, this Empire was a growing Empire for a couple of decades, and it saw fit to raid all factions during the Attack, they caused billions to be slaughtered, before being obliterated by the Crusaders and British Cats. Category:Attacks